


Made for Horror and Desire

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cas is an encyclopedia of weirdness as he should be, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, European Monsters, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, regionally inaccurate Swiss German dialect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: Sometimes the monsters that cross paths with Team Free Will have come a long way from home. They had never dealt with a murderous doll that seduces and then skins its victims though. Luckily, Cas knows a thing or two about more obscure European lore.





	Made for Horror and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> [M-ch-llv](https://m-ch-llv.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt asking for Dean/Cas and swiss ghost stories. I have in fact already written a longer story focusing on one of the best-known Swiss legends: the Basilisk of Basel. You can find [Basileus here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156702/chapters/11874785) if you want some in-depth Swiss hunting! I don't really know a lot of Swiss legends, folklore and myths beside that one. I thought about writing about the local urban legend of the Woman in White of the Belchentunnel because I remember being scared every time we drove through it. I didn't really want to come up with a reason for them to go to Switzerland though. So I decided to take another kind of well-known ghost story and bring it to the US. 
> 
> This is set in an alternative S14. No Michael, no Lucifer and Jack with his soul intact but with a slowly recharging Grace.
> 
> There is a bit of Swiss German in the fic, the translations will be in the end notes.

The summer night fell softly, the sky gradually, unhurriedly changing in color, the sounds on the wind shifting. She had seen a hundred-night falls like this, from a hundred different hilltops. But it was different still, it had been for some summers now. She was not where she used to be, the sky not blinking back with the same clarity, thrumming with the same vibrations of magic. But what did it matter? She was here. She had been moved around so much, always living in those long stretches of summer. Swallowing up the longing and boredom and desire. The gluttony, the indecency. She would give back and she would take, as was her due. Her right, once the summer drew to a close, and the call of the guardians slowly dimmed. Then was her chance, as the echoes of the protective chanting faded and the men prepared to march back down, away away, back into the distant valleys where she could never follow. But one she would keep. One would pay the fee, shed the blood for the unholy deeds as it was demanded. And then she would move with them, carried in the crevasses of their hearts. She always moved. Because there was always another summer, always more desire, more longing, more gluttony to eat up.

But now here, wherever she was, summer was continuing on, the guardians never called, nothing to keep her, but habit, and she was… she was hungry, she was raging. The men that had been in the lonely cabin and had called upon her, were withdrawing from her as she approached. One of them clutched his arm to his breast, fear written all over his face. Oh, but he was not the one. Not the one she would take. Maybe next season.

_"Ihr händ eure Spass mit mir gha._ _Jetzt bin ich dra,"_ she called into the falling night. Her voice cutting like blade. The men quivered like the long grass in the cold air of approaching autumn. She lifter her hand. _"Eine vo euch muess blibä."_

Screams echoed eerily through the forest and then died down. Finally, the sound of a hammer rang out until that too died down.

For now.

* * *

If there was one thing that Dean was convinced of, it was that Jack should definitely stick to a proper sleep schedule. Wasn't that good for the development of young brains or something? Surely. He grumbled something around a cup of coffee that Cas had prepared for them. Because, even though Cas didn’t sleep at all he at least understood now that humans needed sleep. And that if you woke them up at 5 AM with excited rambling, they were not going to be happy without at least one cup of coffee. And even then they wouldn't be happy.

Sam seemed to be equally tired, blinking slowly and too often for him to be fully awake now that he knew it wasn't an emergency. They had only climbed into bed after 2 AM because ghosts definitely didn't keep a proper sleep schedule.

"Couldn't this have waited until like 8 AM or something?" Dean grumbled.

"I couldn't sleep, so I found us a case!" Jack said and somehow Dean had the feeling that this wasn't just Jack's regular excitement. This looked like Jack on coffee. Dean lifted his eyes and looked at Cas. Cas was the responsible dad in this situation who should utter a reprimand, but Cas merely shrugged, so Dean redirected his irritated sleepy squinting at the issue at hand.

"Alright, good job, Jack," Sam said, diplomatic as always, around a yawn.

"I repeat. Couldn't this have waited until 8 AM?" Dean said louder this time, talking over whatever Sam had planned on saying. Jack shifted his focus from Sam to Dean. He tilted his head and frowned at Dean, clearly puzzled.

"But… This is a case," Jack insisted, not understanding the issue. Castiel stepped around to Jack's side of the table now, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder to get his attention.

"What Dean means to say is that unless it's an emergency, cases can wait until the next morning," he said and Jack opened his mouth into an o shape, as vague realization dawned on him. Jack darted a somewhat insecure look at Dean, who just licked the coffee off his lips and quirked his eyebrows once before sipping more coffee. "Next time just come get me first, I won't be asleep. And then we can figure out together if it's important enough to wake Sam and Dean right away."

"Alright," Jack agreed to that, then he looked to the Winchesters. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Jack," Sam told him gently, then he lifted his hand in invitation, vaguely pointing it towards the laptop. "What did you find?" The excitement was quick to return to Jack's features and he hunched over slightly, clicking on the laptop and eyes flitting over the screen.

"I've found a report about a weird murder case. Apparently, a man's body was found, chopped up, in front of a cabin in… New Glarus Woods State Park, Wisconsin."

"Gross but not necessarily our thing," Dean commented and slurped his coffee. When he found it empty, he held it out wordlessly. Cas rolled his eyes heavenwards, but he took the mug and walked over to the coffee machine to refill it. He put the cup back in front of Dean and resumed his position at Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, but he has been skinned! And the skin was nailed to the cabin's outside wall. Like.., a warning!" Jack continued, his voice still holding that excited edge that he usually got when he was talking about hunting.

"Even grosser, but there's still no evidence that this is our kind of thing," Dean said. Sam lifted his hand towards Dean.

"Hold on just a second, Dean," he said, then he turned to Jack. "It might be our thing," he said and Jack beamed at him while Dean rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go back to bed, maybe spoon Cas some more. "Do you have a police report? Some witnesses maybe?"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed at once. "Police have found it hard to determine a precise cause of death. They assume the man was killed and then skinned, but there were apparently no wounds that verified their assumption. No drugs in his system either. No suspicious marks that would give us any hint what did this. Like… bite marks or drained blood." He was silent for a beat, as he typed something else. "But there were witnesses. They said it was a woman who did it! It was a group of five guys, spending time in the park. Apparently, they spent some time with her and when they wanted to leave she killed one of them. But the police say that they don't quite believe that the witnesses are telling the truth, as most of them seem to be too terrified and refuse to give accounts."

"So, to recap, we have a mutilated corpse, human skin nailed to cabin, terrified witnesses and apparently a woman as culprit," Sam said, the he shrugged and looked at Dean. "I mean… we've done more on less?"

"You really want to drive all the way to Wisconsin for this?" Dean asked, quickly feeling his dreams of spooning evaporate.

"I've did some more research and found three more reports of similar things happening over the last couple of years," Jack spoke up and all looked towards him. He beamed at them, clearly proud of himself. "I'm telling you. This is a case!"

* * *

So they got into the car, Dean resolutely ignoring Jack's pleas to be allowed to drive.

"This is parenting," Dean said when Jack sulked in the backseat. "Consequences for your actions. Deal with it."

"Dude, come on. It's not like I never interrupted your beauty sleep with a case," Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and do you see me letting you drive the damn car? No, so shut up!" Dean groused, glaring at Sam. Then he looked back at the road, with the same intense glare he usually reserved for nests of vampires or pack of werewolves.

"Dean," Castiel said softly, partially fond and partially chastising, and damn it if that didn’t make him roll his eyes.

"I'm just saying. We got back from a long hunt, too damn tired and aching all over. You two guys might not get it, but I've got a boyfriend. And I've got needs that demand to be satisfied," he hissed, somewhat embarrassed.

"Is he talking about sex?" Jack whispered at Castiel, but far too loudly to actually qualify as a whisper, especially in the suddenly silent car. To make matters worse, Jack scooted forwards, draping his arms over the top of the front seat. "I know about sex now!" he exclaimed proudly.

" _Alright_ ," Dean said, disgusted and embarrassed, pushing at the tape deck to leave it to Metallica to diffuse this situation. Sam at least also looked slightly uncomfortable, but he smiled too widely, nodding at Jack without meeting either Jack or Cas' eyes.

"That's great, Jack. Glad that Cas had the talk with you." (And Dean was sure that Sam was glad. Neither of them were particularly tight-lipped about sex but one memorable family dinner at Jody's taught them just how uncomfortable it was to talk about it with young adults.)

Castiel nodded at Sam, but then he turned to Jack, who sat back properly, clearly a bit confused about the loud music.

"No," Castiel answered patiently. "Humans take great comfort in sleeping besides other people, holding on to them and being held onto in turn. Sometimes it can be way more fulfilling than sex."

"Hey, having sex with me is always a great fulfillment! I fill you up good with…" Dean faltered. "F… fulfillment. Whatever!" He glared into the rear-view mirror and pointedly ignored the bemused look Sam sent him. "Can we stop talking about this and maybe focus on the case?"

Jack looked like he wanted to hear more about sex and other things the adults in his life did while in bed, but that definitely wasn’t what Dean needed now and Sam looked like he was one wrong word away from bursting out in laughter at Dean's expense. And nobody needed that, least of all Dean.

"Yeah alright," Sam agreed and Dean could hear the laughter on his voice. "Jack, this is your case, how about you do the honors?"

"Yes. I've collected all the cases I've found with a similar pattern. As I mentioned, there were three that clearly had the same key elements. It's always a group of men, only men. They usually stay in somewhat remote places, usually they're camping or backpacking. It's always in the summer months, the time of death usually given around nightfall, the day before the men plan to leave. Only one person of the group dies and the ones that survived don't really talk or what they say makes no sense to the police. But it's always a woman that they name as the culprit. A strange woman that apparently showed up at their cabin and they spent time with."

"Which probably means that they had sex with her," Sam mused, echoing what Dean thought as well. Jack made a surprised noise, but eagerly wrote that down. "Maybe she lures the men into having sex with her, then kills one of them as a bounty of sorts. And the others are too ashamed by whatever they were tempted into doing and weirded out that they can't talk about it?"

"I guess it's possible. But it doesn't really fit any monster MO I can think of. Succubi don't operate like that," Dean wondered.

"There are many creatures that are linked to forbidden sexuality in the lore, but much of it wildly incorrect and merely projections of repressed sexual impulses," Castiel offered. "Sex doesn't have to be the main feature of this case. The entity might easily simply be a creature needing to feed on humans and adding sex in for fun."

"But nailing the skin of the victim onto the door? That seems like a pretty specific thing," Dean argued. "We haven't really had many things like this. Some Norse god who appeared as a scarecrow made out of the victim's flesh. But it doesn't seem like the creature is intent on wearing it."

"It could be a demon, just doing it for the fun of it…?" Sam suggested.

"Or a witch. Witches and their sex magic. Gross." Dean shuddered.

"Oh! Should we ask Rowena?" Jack wondered excitedly but Dean shook his head quickly.

"Better not. Let's just get there and have a look at it."

* * *

"We should have made our base in Madison. This isn't the kind of place you want to solve cases in. Too small. Too…" Dean was at a loss of words, but Sam merely ignored him. Dean had lots of grumbling to do about small towns, which was rich coming from someone living in Lebanon. Dean sent a frown to the chalet style houses that dotted the street and looking grossly out of place. Dean took his eyes off the road for long enough to frown at each they passed.

"There should be a motel coming right up," Sam said, still ignoring his brother. Dean stowed his grumbling for the time being, going through the familiar motions of booking themselves two rooms, with the firm insistence that Jack is supposed to sleep through the night this time. It was evening now, with Dean insisting on driving the 9-hour trip without longer breaks. He was beat but Castiel had, in a show of parental generosity and sheer spousal neglect, promised Jack a milkshake. Dean wanted to fall face down into the sheets, maybe spoon, maybe fuck if Cas did the majority of the work, but he certainly wanted to sleep rather sooner than later. But Castiel had looked at him with his big eyes and Jack had quickly assessed the effect it had on Dean and copied him. Sam, the dick, laughed and grabbed the keys. So they all bundled back into the car and drove to the Culver's down the road.

"We can go check out the hospital and the police station, for their records!" Jack said excitedly, once he had a milkshake in one hand and a burger in another.

"Keep the voice down, kid," Dean admonished. There weren't many patrons around but it was best to keep case talk to a minimum in these kinds of places.

"Right!" Jack said, his excitement not tampered in the slightest.

"Are there still people in the hospital? Wasn't only one guy of the group killed?" Sam wondered and Jack nodded.

"One had his arm broken. The others were unharmed aside from getting some scratches and scrapes while they were running away through the forest. Since the group hadn't be from around here, everyone already left, but the man in the hospital is one potential witness we can interrogate!"

"Pff… Murder case like this, they should have kept the witnesses around longer," Dean admonished.

"One witness is all we need, unless this creature will go after the other men in the group later on," Sam reminded him.

"No… No, I don't think so. That hasn't been the case in the other murders of a similar type," Castiel said, having obviously already memorized all of Jack's research. "Letting the others live seems to be intentional."

"Well, I guess we've got to investigate if there have been other strange occurrences in this region, talk to the police and interrogate the witness," Sam said and looked around the table.

"Me and Cas will do the interrogation. You will do the police station and Jack gets to do more research," Dean decided. Jack frowned.

"Why can't I go with Sam?" he demanded, getting close to a pout.

"Once you grow a beard we can talk about that. You're just too young to be convincing, sorry, kid," Dean decided. Neither Sam nor Cas objected to Dean's decision and Jack looked like he was seriously contemplating if scrapping together a bit of Grace to figure out beard growth was a viable option.

Course for the next day decided, they finished up their dinner and returned to their motel for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Dean had decided to allow himself to sleep in and Jack had received strict instructions to call in case he had anything important to say, instead of barging in. Which meant that he had had an undisturbed sleep and an invigorating round of morning sex. By the time Sam called from the police station, Dean was in a decidedly better mood.

"As we expected, the police are totally in over their heads with this one. They gladly let me have a look at the remains. Wasn't pretty," Sam's voice came through the speaker. "No suspicious marks on the victim's skin. Though it looks like the skin wasn't cut, but torn."

"What… just ripped off the body?" Dean asked, shuddering. "Supernatural creatures are just gross, man." Then he looked up at Cas who was buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. "No offense, babe."

"None taken."

"So are we going with the idea that it is a creature? Not a witch?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know… Anything suspicious at the crime scene?"

"I looked at the pictures but not really, no…" Sam said. "But get this, the police said that something was missing that was mentioned by one of the witnesses. A doll."

"A… doll. Sounds creepy enough to possibly be relevant?" Dean decided, sharing a look with Cas, who instantly narrowed his eyes. He was probably flying through his mental encyclopedia of all the creates he knew, trying to connect their clues.

"Yeah… police first thought they might have meant a toy that a kid had left behind, but the witness report insisted it was creepy. Dark, leather-like material, open mouth. Vaguely female shaped."

"So we could be dealing with a ghost? Possessing a creepy object?" Dean wondered.

"I don't think so… There was no doll after all and most ghosts aren't corporal enough to engage in sexual activities," Sam added, "if in case that was what happened. Likely though, because they found… fluids in the cabin. Only of the men though, no other DNA they could place." Dean pulled a face. "Besides, the cases Jack found happened in different locations. Someone would have to move the doll."

"Well, she left most people alive, she could have been hitching a ride with one of them," Dean mused, but thought it unlikely that one of the guys would take the doll with them and then report it as a creepy thing to the police.

"I guess we should think about the sex magic angle again," Dean said with a snort. "If not a succubus or a witch what about an Empusa? Some of the lore puts them into a similar category."

"An Empusa? Outside of Greece?" Sam asked, his tone suggesting doubt.

"Hey, people travel and they bring their lore and creatures with them. We've dealt with Norse gods, Kitsune and even Lamia. Why not also an Empusa?"

Cas made a sound of surprise next to Dean and he looked up at him. Cas was frowning, clearly deep in thought.

"What is it, babe?"

"It's a Sennentuntschi," Castiel announced.

"Uh, Gesundheit. What?" Dean answered, at the same time Sam asked "what? What did he say?"

"A Sennentuntschi," Cas repeated, taking a seat on the chair next to Dean. "I couldn't make sense of it before, but now it's obvious."

"It's not obvious to me. I've never heard of that Se-sen. Senunchi." Dean waves his hand in resignation. "Whatever. Is it something Japanese?"

"No, it's Swiss," Castiel explained and that didn't make immediate sense to Dean. But then he recalled where they were. The motel had Swiss in its name and the sign outside of town had welcomed them to _Little Switzerland_.

"Switzerland has supernatural creatures?" Dean asked with a frown, which Cas met with an unimpressed look. "Hey, it never came up… I can't be an expert on everything."

"Just hold on a moment. I'll be right with you guys. We should get Jack too." They terminated the phone call and while Cas went to fetch Jack, Dean recalled that he was still naked, so he fixed that.

It took a while for them to all gather in Dean and Cas' room, Sam still in his suit, pulling at the tie now.

"So, Cas, how about you fill us all in?" Sam suggested and Cas gave a nod.

"I suspect that we are dealing with a wayward Sennentuntschi. This is a creature haunting the lore of mountainous regions, mostly in Switzerland, but it's also known in Austria for example. It's said that they are created when a Senn, which is an Alpine herdsman, spends a long and lonely summer up on the mountains. Driven by his loneliness and carnal desire, he creates a doll. The Senn pretends to give it food and takes it to warm his bed." Dean made a face here. "The lore states that the doll comes alive when blasphemous acts are done to it, which refers both to sex and baptizing it in…" Castiel stilled, took a breath and said on the exhale, clearly angelically offended, "in manure."

"Wow," Dean said, unable to avoid a snicker. "Those guys were surely off their rocker."

"Humans do seem to do strange things when lonely," Jack added sagely, clearly already an expert on the topic.

"Well, this is definitely a Christian twist to a creature that has existed for a longer time. It is a low-level demonic creature. And it feeds on human desire. As exchange for its sexual services, it makes a kill and devours the life of the Senn that had summoned it," Castiel explained. "Many old creatures roam the wild nature of the mountains, some of them vicious. There used to be chants the men up in the mountains would sing as night fell, to call upon divine assistance and repel evil. But whenever the men got ready to return to the valleys at the end of Summer, the protection wavered and the Sennentuntschi was free to feed."

"But what about the woman the witness mentioned?" Sam wondered.

"The Sennentuntschi, while it originally inhabits a doll, transforms itself into a beautiful woman, willing to do whatever the Sennen wanted from it."

"So we should confirm with the witness. If there's a doll, a bit of fire should do," Dean said, looking towards Cas for confirmation.

"It can't be destroyed easily. The men would always try when they realized that the Sennentuntschi was dangerous, which is why it retaliates by breaking the body of its victim. Regular fire won't do, but as it's inherently demonic, I should have no problem smiting it. Holy fire and holy water should also do."

"Alright. So if this is what Cas assumes it is, we should go interrogate the witness now," Dean said, nodding at Cas.

"And what should we do?" Jack wondered, eager not to be left out on his own case. "Should we go there and burn it?"

"No," Cas said at once, his voice almost stern. "It's too dangerous."

"If we don't have sex with it, it won't hurt us, right?" Jack argued. "Besides, I do have some Grace and there's both holy water and holy oil in the trunk!" Castiel sighed, then he looked at Sam.

"I think we can do it, but we won't go near the actual crime scene until we have confirmed that we're dealing with this… Sennentuntschi," Sam said, trying hard to get the name of the creature right. "Until then we can ask around, figure out if anyone actually knows anything about where this thing came from. There's a history museum, they might help."

They agreed on that, even though it was clear that Sam was simply looking for something to entertain jack with, and parted ways.

* * *

The witness was sitting up on his bed when they arrived, arm in a cast, but otherwise looking fine. He was shoveling some jelly into his mouth, attention trained on the TV hanging from the wall.

"Excuse me, Mr. Drought?" Dean asked, announcing himself with a knock to the doorframe. The dude looked up, still chewing. He didn't look particularly traumatized.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Agents Smith and Smith, no relation," Dean said, holding out his fake badge and then motioning it to Cas. "We've come to assist the police in a murder case you've witnessed?" Now the guy gulped, putting aside his jelly, suddenly looking pale.

"Oh, oh I don't think I can tell you anything else that I haven't told the police yet" he stuttered, suddenly very interested in the windows.

"We're only here to do our job, so if you could answer some questions that'd be great," Dean said, voice relaxed but still with an edge to his tone that didn't welcome uncooperative behavior. Drought opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to protest, but in the end he deflated.

"Okay, alright."

"So why don't you tell us what happened," Dean started.

"Well, it was just me and the guys. We wanted to have a fun couple of weeks, backpacking tour, following the trails, just relaxing, you know? We stopped in the cabin over in the state park."

"How long were you there?" Cas wondered, speaking up for the first time and the gruff voice seemed to startle Drought.

"I don't know… 4 days maybe? We stocked up on provisions and had a fridge full of beer. We were set for a long couple of lazy days," he said, fidgeting slightly.

"Now, Mr. Drought, according to the police, you mentioned a woman being the one to kill," Dean looked down at his notes, "Mr. Martin." Drought shivered, a high pathetic whine creeping up his throat. "When did you meet her?"

"I don't… I don't know," he muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes. Castiel sent Dean a look, lowering his eyelids in a way that Dean knew meant "let me deal with him, I can crack him". Dean shook his head at Cas.

"Fine, then how about you tell us what happened?" Dean asked. Drought sighed.

"I really don't… I've told the police everything," he muttered. Now Castiel stepped forward before Dean could stop him.

"The police alerted us that they have received befuddling-" Dean lifted his eyebrows. Who the hell said befuddling? "-contradicting statements from all of you. And there has been no evidence of a woman being present at all. So if you don't want to become a suspect in a murder case, we strongly advise you to give us a proper statement," he said, taking Dean by surprise.

"Good going, Agent Smith," he said under his breath, quite impressed, and Castiel nodded at him, never losing his stern expression.

If Dean was surprised, then Drought was positively rattled by what Cas had said. He raised his hands wildly, waving at them.

"No, no I swear there was a woman! And she killed Tom! I don't know how she did it, but she definitely did! She broke my arm too when I wanted to leave before she allowed it!" he said agitatedly.

"Alright, Mr. Drought. Can you tell us more about her?" Dean wondered and Drought just kept shaking his head.

"You wouldn't believe me, I… I can't talk about it. It's crazy…!"

"I promise, we'll believe what you'll tell us," Dean promised but Drought was only getting more frantic, pressing his lips together. Dean rolled his eyes with a groan, closing his notebook and turning to Cas.

"Fine, he's yours," Dean said, "just don't scare him too much," he said and stepped to the side, to lean against the wall and let Cas work. Drought looked from Dean to Cas and back again, worry written all over his face.

"We think you came in contact with a creature called a Sennentuntschi," Castiel said and Drought just stared up at Cas.

"Wha… what?"

"A Sennentuntschi. It's a creature native to Switzerland. A doll transforming into a woman."

"That's crazy!" Drought screeched, still not able to admit to the fact that something supernatural had indeed happened.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and for a moment his eyes glowed a bright blue. Drought jumped up in bed, startled, trying to put some space between himself and Cas but only managing to get stuck in the blankets and tumble out of bed with a heavy thud.

"What the fuck?!" Drought shrieked, his head popping back up, staring at Cas.

"I would appreciate if you answer our questions, Mr. Drought. If this was in fact a Sennentuntschi, we can destroy it," Castiel said.

"We wouldn't want it to keep roaming about, who knows if it reconsiders its decision to let you and your friends go," Dean said with a charming smile. Drought seemed to weigh down his option but eventually he nodded jerkily.

"Alright. Okay," he said, breathing in deeply. "When we got to that cabin we found a doll. Super creepy thing when you thought about it, but we were drunk and in a good mood. So Tom said… He started fooling around, you know? We hadn't gotten laid in a while, what with us being on this men's only backpacking trip. No time for ladies, you know, when there's nature call." Dean rolled his eyes. "So he starts fooling around, pretending she's real."

"Did you give her food and drink?" Castiel asked. Drought looked over to Cas, his face scrunched up into a frown.

"What? No? That's crazy. But I'm pretty sure Tom spilled beer all over her."

"And you took her to your bed? Or Tom?"

"Listen… I don't really want to know what the guys get up to… Or off too… But it's possible… He – _we_ \- were pretty wasted," Drought admitted, then he fell silent, nervously wringing his hands. It looked pathetic, him sitting there on the floor, arms on the bed as in some weird form of prayer.

"When the doll turned into a woman, you all had sex with her," Castiel continued and Drought actually blushed, but he did grimace. Castiel leant over to Dean. "A lot of stories about the Sennentuntschi are at its core about transgressive desire. I had assumed that some of it had been added under the ideas of Christian morality, but apparently the silence of shame around an encounter with the Sennentuntschi is definitely real."

"I don't think that's necessarily Christian morality, Cas. More like… people being unable to face the consequences of their shameful actions," Dean said and Drought lowered his head. "If it had just been regular sex, you wouldn't be cowering there on the floor, would you?"

"The girl… she didn't really say much. She didn't… say no. She didn't say anything at all. We just thought she was… I don't know, really into sex, you know? I thought it was weird, not the sex bit, but that she did kinda look like the doll. Like, we all kinda knew instinctively, that something was off. But we didn't care. She just let us take whatever we wanted, do with her whatever we wanted. And some of the guys got kinda carried away… taking turns, sharing her. Just going wild."

"Mr. Martin especially?"

"What? No… Nothing out of the ordinary. He was just the one to start it, I guess…" Drought answered.

"When did you think that something was really off with her?" Dean wondered and Drought shrugged.

"She started eating all our stuff, drinking all our beer. And she wouldn't let us leave. She was just sitting there at the table, naked, eating and laughing." A shudder went through Drought. "And then eventually Tom decided that it was getting too creepy. I think the tipping point was when I got scared and wanted to leave. But she took me, squeezed my arm until it cracked and then forced me back into the cabin. She said stuff but I had no idea what she was saying. Some other language? It was creepy, man."

"And then what?"

"Then Tom… Tom took matters into his own hands. He got an axe and he…" Drought swallowed thickly. "She just kept on laughing as he chopped her apart. And there was no blood when Tom returned. She was really just… Something else. And we thought this spooky business was over but… Next thing we know she's at our table, getting into a pack of peanuts. We decided to leave together, but she wouldn't… She wouldn't let us go. It became clear that she wanted one of us to stay behind. And Tom, shit… No idea how he could stand it, but he had always been the brave one. We ran but once we put some distance between us, we turned around to look and Tom was just this… mass on the floor and she… She killed him! Fuck! That's just crazy!"

"It is, but we're going to make sure that she's not going to do it again," Dean assured him and while this was probably a small comfort to Drought, he did nod.

"What the hell are you?" he asked just before they left his room. Castiel turned towards him, squinting at him. "One of those things too?"

"No, I'm an angel," he said, leaving Drought staring after them with an open mouth.

* * *

"It is a Sennentuntschi, but I wonder how it got here… Usually they aren't supposed to be able to leave the alps…" Castiel mused, as they had reported back their findings to Sam and Jack. Sam and Jack hadn't really found out much, but the woman at the museum knew enough German to translate some Swiss news articles for them. But it was clear that nobody there in the last decades believed the creature to be real and they simply had no access to Swiss hunters' information (if that even existed).

"Do you know how long it took those settles to get from Switzerland to Wisconsin? I'm sure they got pretty lonely too. It wouldn't surprise me that one of them knew how to make a… I'm not even going to try to say it. A sex doll."

"It's not a sex doll," Castiel admonished but Dean merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, let's just burn the thing," Dean said.

* * *

It was a nice summer evening when they arrived at the cabin. It didn't look like the setting of a crime scene at all. It was almost charming.

"The police searched the cabin, but there was no doll," Jack reminded them. "How will we defeat her if she doesn't have a body?" Castiel had remained silent up to now, his expression severe as always when they were on a hunt. Not that Cas personally had anything to worry about as the Sennentuntschi had no power over him. Therefore nobody objected when he motioned them to stay behind, while he approached.

"I feel its presence… It's here," he said. Dean clicked his tongue.

"Well, that's good enough for me," he said and pulled out an angel blade, mostly for the comfort of not being unprepared. Sam had the holy oil and lighter and Jack held on to a flask of holy water.

"Sennentuntschi!" Castiel called, lifting one of his hands, almost as if he was planning to blast the whole cabin away. " _Kumm fürä_!" For a moment only the sound of the forest answered, but then the door slowly opened with a creak. A woman stepped out into the light. She was blindingly beautiful at a first glance, enough to make Dean take a surprised step forward. But then he squinted his eyes and looked closer. His vision of her seemed to flicker, one moment she was beautiful but the next she looked hideous, a leathery being, vaguely shaped like a woman, with a gaping mouth and no other facial features. Her hair was made of rags and the moment Dean had seen past the glamour of her, the scent of manure wafted towards him. He made a pinched expression, glad that it was Cas who did the talking and smiting on this one.

The creature did not speak, though it looked at Castiel with wonder.

" _Patron vo Castiel,_ " she finally said, her human face showing wonder but then she squinted her eyes at him. Eventually her gaze landed on Sam, Dean and Jack.

" _Sennentuntschi, du ghörsch nid do ahnä_ ," Castiel told her. Dean observed the exchange even though he had no idea what was going on. Cas seemed to notice the confusion of the others and turned to Dean. "I'm telling her she's not supposed to be here."

"Yeah, alright, just… think about doing some smiting and not just talking, alright?" Dean urged him, earning himself an eyeroll.

" _Ich ghör übrall ahnä! Übrall wo mä mi holt!_ " the creature called, then she made like she readied herself for an attack, but Cas was quicker. He had approached her quickly, then he pressed his hand against her forehead. The Sennentuntschi screamed, spat and cursed, but nothing helped against Castiel's Grace. With a bright light and an even bigger stink, she burst.

"Eww, that's…" Dean pinched his nose, but carefully approached. Sam and Jack weren't faring any better, making faces as they walked up to the cabin. In a smelly heap lay an ugly doll.

"Is she gone?"

"In theory. But we should burn the doll to be sure it's done," Castiel said. Jack, having found the case in the first place, got to do the honors under Castiel's watchful eye. The kid was half-angel after all, even low on power. No need to take unnecessary risks with holy fire. But Jack doused the doll and set fire to it without any issues. It stank dreadfully, but Castiel assured them that the task was done.

"It's always weird to hunt non-native monsters," Dean decided, once they were on their way back home, everyone (apart from maybe Cas) thinking of a shower and a change of clothes to get rid of that smell.

"You think so? I feel it's weirder that we don't have to take care of more of them. Most of the monsters we fight aren't exactly native here," Sam argued and Dean gave a shrug. "I wonder what hunting is like in Europe."

"Have you already forgotten how the British Men of Letters have boasted about their very effective monster extermination system? No monsters in all of Britain?" Dean reminded him.

"That's not true. There are plenty of monsters in Britain," Castiel assured them. "The world is full of monsters and creatures, benevolent and malevolent. Hunters only ever encounter those who don't know how to hide their tracks." Dean shot him a look.

"Doesn't sound very encouraging, Cas," he muttered, but Cas didn't seem worried.

"I'm glad we don't have to hunt monsters in the Alps. That doesn't sound pleasant," Jack offered and at least that Dean could agree with.

"Let's just go home. I've had enough of this weird place," Dean decided.

"Can I drive??" Jack asked excitedly. Dean shot him a look in the rearview mirror, then he turned around slightly to look at Cas. Cas only lifted his eyebrows.

"Ugh, fine," he muttered. Cas shot him an approving look through the rearview mirror.

"He's got you wrapped around his finger," Sam commented teasingly. Dean glared at him.

"At least I'll be getting laid tonight," he said, then he added: "so nobody even think about bursting into our bedroom!" Jack nodded gravely. He wasn't going to lose car driving privileges again.

Another summer evening came to a close, with one less monster to prey upon human lives.

At the same time, somewhere far, far away, up on the mountains, a bright morning sun rose above the white peaks. Summer would end soon, the lonely days of standing guard would draw to a close and they would guide the cows back down into the valleys.

And the spirits of the mountains would once again continue their reign undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> _Ihr händ eure Spass mit mir gha. Jetzt bin ich dra._ \- You had your fun. Now it's my turn.  
>  _Eine vo euch muess blibä._ \- One of you has to stay.  
>  _Kumm fürä!_ \- Come out/ show yourself!  
>  _Patron vo Castiel_ \- Patron of Castiel. (Castiel here means the village of Castiel in Switzerland.)  
>  _Sennentuntschi, du ghörsch nid do ahnä._ \- Sennentuntschi, you don't belong here.  
>  _Ich ghör übrall ahnä! Übrall wo mä mi holt!_ \- I belong everywhere! Wherever I'm summoned!
> 
> I hope you liked this little case fic! It was funny trying to come up with it! In case you would like to look at a creepy example of a Sennentuntschi [here's an image](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Datei:Sennentuntschi.jpg)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this story! ♥


End file.
